Can you keep a Secret?
by kstu123
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Bella is alone and desperate, her turn to music only mildly helping the loss of both Charlie and Edward. Set during NM Alec is known to most as the enemy, but when he is wounded, he is forced to knock on a strangers door. A humans.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm back!

This is a new story, the time set during new moon. Bella is alone, and Charlie has just died. I'm pretending she never met Jake, kay?

Now, on with the preface!

**Preface:**

"Move." The vampire I encountered hissed, his eyes as black as coal. I wanted too, and I wished he could see that, but my job remained the same.

"Your name is Edward, right?" I asked, relaxed, palms up, my sister Jane beside me, waiting for a signal.

"Edward, this vampire that is trying to kill the human, she's in the right here. Whoever your love was, she knows too-"

"Don't you dare touch her!" He snapped, unseeing, looking past us at the redhead who had told Aro of her "noble" mission. Her name was Victoria, though I didn't care much for her. She had the same attitude my sister could get, a malicious one.

"That's why she must die." Edward answered my thoughts, full of desperate hate "She won't just kill _her _she'll torture, beat, suck the blood out of my- my mate." He clutched his copper hair, tugging it.

"My mate that I tried to keep out of danger." My arms crossed over my chest.

"Edward, I have no choice but to kill you." My quiet voice made Jane cackle, her red eyes alight with joy.

But Edward just smiled brokenly. "You can try Alec, but I've prepared myself for a fight." Then with blinding speed, before I could even use my power to null him, he pulled out a makeshift object covered in gasoline.

He lit it on fire. "I'm sorry. Catch." Then, he flung it for Jane.

**Bella:**

_Almost a year. _That thought permeated my mind, my grip on the icy rail of the outdoor steps tightening. It had been a year since they left. The polish on my nails was as silver as the snow that had begun to flurry softly around my face. I had changed so much without them, I wondered briefly if they would recognise me now. My hair cut to the shoulders, a shredded appearance to the bangs. _Charlie had hated it._

His name brought indescribable pain to my chest. The scene played out before my eyes like a broken tape.

The car crash, my scream on the motorbike, Charlie's swerve to avoid me.

I had gone all that way to fix the very machine that left me alone. I hadn't even told Reneé or Phil yet, a deadly secret in itself.

They also didn't know about my connection to music, or my new appearance. I wondered, how long could I fool them, really? Then I realised I didn't care. With a lurch, I went back inside the house, my toes frozen.

I went up to my bedroom, where it was neat and tidy. Unslept in tidy.

I passed a mirror, and my own face was frightening.

Pale, gaunt skin stretched over my cheeks, my eyes no longer shone with comprehension of anything. I had opted out of school, and I could barely pay the rent any more.

Sighing, I turned towards my last gift from my father, a keyboard. I had learned shockingly quickly, but every time I played it was like a knife jammed to my soul.

I sat down anyway, striking up a melancholy tune.

My small tune turned into a melody, melody into song. I began to hum.

_The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed_

I changed my piano to a drum noise.

_and bound her in her Bones_.

I whispered the lyrics now.

"the sea be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!"_

When the keys ended with a mournful two-handed tone, the tears began to fall. Emmet had loved that song, not that he could sing.

My hands began to wander, seeking a tune I could not replicate, no matter how my painted nails tried. My lullaby, so complex my mind couldn't even wrap around it. Frustrated, I banged my head on the black and white music maker. Then, the name rung in my mind over and over as I sobbed.

_Edward. Edward! EDWARD! _

As if it weren't bad enough, I ripped off the wrist gloves I wore to reveal scars, shiny and stitched by my own hands, crisscrossing each other violently. I hadn't done it in a while, but the temptation now was unbelievably forceful.

I clutched my stomach. No. I would not keep breaking my promises to _him._

It only brought more suffering after. I had learned that the hard way.

So, standing up again, I noticed the other weapon that had been tempting me as of late.

The pistol my dad use to wear was hidden under my pillow.

Tears had dried, but now my mind moved my body unwillingly towards my doom.

Music distracted me from what I was doing, but it couldn't keep me completely occupied.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

_**Don't do this.**_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away._

_**Please, don't do this Bella. **_His voice was howling my name beside me, eyes burning angry gold.

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea_.

The tears were happy ones as I lifted the shiny pistol to my forehead.

_**Bella don't you dare! **_My angel snarled, I whispered to him, the chorus.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay." Then, I undid the catch, much to my illusions horror, and got ready to pull the trigger.

**Alec: **

I had blocked it. That mind searing thought entered even as I was falling off the cliff my sister and I had once stood upon. Jane was okay, but I was on fire. The pain was unbelievable. I wished I could use my ability on myself it was so strong. I screamed as the wind whistled in my ears, I crashed into a mountain snow with a hiss.

Alive. I was alive. I had to find help though, or I wouldn't be for much longer. But who? _Who _was a vampire that wasn't thousands of miles above me? I nearly sobbed. It was so painful. I walked for who knows how long, knowing my sibling wouldn't help me. My throat burned with thirst, matching the pain on my entire left side.

I probably looked awful, and that thought brought hysterical laughter to my lips. Aro would not be pleased.

Even my cape was singed, the snow around me actually stinging a little, things were so cold.

I needed to find someone. My feet carried me to a town. Nobody'd let me in. I was too strange, and I only knew Italian, really.

Finally, my left foot couldn't support me any more. I collapsed in the snow, panting, hurting. The world was eddying away from me. With one desperate heave, I pounded on… a _humans _door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, next chapter, thank you, Jenny, your review warmed the very cockles of my hearts…

_**Now, from my previous stories, on with some random Cullens!**_

_**Eddie: She's back!**_

_**Alice: (Screams)NO NOT HER!**_

_**Emmet: lalalalalalalalalalalla (talking to stuffed rabbit)**_

_**ME: YES! IT'S ME! **_

_**Bella:**_

The bang at the door was so sudden, so unexpected, the gun slipped from between my fingers, landing with a dull thud on the carpet.

**_Take a breath, take it deep. _**

I sucked in breath through my nose, my hands shaking. That was too close.

**Calm yourself, he says to me**  
**If you play, you play for keeps….**

******The snow created shadows falling softly around me from the open window, I walked over to look at the front steps. A figure shrouded in black was crouched at the worn steps, their breathing laboured, from the restless fall and rise of their back. One hand slid from the door, the other hung limply, almost deadweight. I squinted in the dark, the person was very small….. small indeed.**

******Something wasn't right.**

**Louder, louder, the voices in my head…**

******I rushed suddenly downstairs, that person was just too still, too ****_still. _**

**Were they injured, dying? Suddenly, their life was a hundred times more important to me than my own. **

**Whispers taunting, all the things that you said…**

******My hand froze on the doorknob as pain rippled through my chest as I realised. My hallucination was still beside me, Edward was still there, for some reason. **

******But someone was out there, and I felt they needed me. I forced my hand to turn the lock, and I opened it to see a some****_thing _****not a someone.**

**_Alec: _**

**Someone was touching me, feeling my pulse, cursing. I had no pulse, I tried to smile, but my body wasn't responding…..well. My good ear heard a human voice, rough, pretty and feminine growl**

**"No. Not another one. Not another-" Her voice cut sharply.**

**"Shut it!" Was someone else with her? I could only hear one set of lungs besides my own working.**

**She was talking to herself? My thoughts broke off by the pain of hands gingerly lifting my rock hard body, grunting with the effort it took. My throat burst into flames as I encountered the girls scent. **

**Freesia, roses, and a very slight, newer smell… pears? No, lemon.**

**My mouth watered, and with effort I managed to grunt,**

**"Thirsty, so…. Thirsty." **

**She stiffened, and I felt abruptly sides of porcelain all around me, a bathtub.**

**"I'll find you something." She promised in my ear "Though I can't guarantee that it will be something you'll like."**

**So tired, my body was healing, but slower, so much slower than normal.**

**"Thank you." I whispered, clutching the strangers hand, eyes still shut.**

**"T-thank…" I fell to unconsciousness. **

**_Bella:_**

**He was beautiful, a jaguar caught somewhere between life and death, his crimson irises filled with pain even as I carried him myself to my bathroom. He winced at the touch of the porcelain, his earlier pitiful cries about thirst still ripping my heart to shreds.**

**I had promised him something, but I wasn't sure what I could do. He wasn't a vegetarian, and I wasn't sure if I could watch him drink the blood out of the neighbours cat just yet. **

**Then, Edward snarled just as I got an idea into my head. **

**_Bella don't you dare!_**

**It seemed my illusion favoured that sentence. I ran to the kitchen, to find a glass. I also took a silvery meat knife from the cutting block. **

**Then, just as the Edward-illusion growled, I cut across my hand, gasping at the pain, along with the warm tingling sensation. I squeezed my fist over the cup, getting suprisingly a lot of my irony liquid to leak.**

**_Death that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upo thy beauty._**

**I wanted to almost laugh. Hysterically.**

**I began to hum a tune under my breath as I filled the glass slowly.**

**_The sky was burning up like fireworks, you made me want you oh so bad it hurts._**

**_I used to be love drunk-_**

**"But now I'm hungover…" I sang, the irony of the song pouring salt onto my badly stitched heart. I heard a low grunt from the bathroom. My guest could hear me, I blushed, clamming up.**

**When I came back into the room, a bandage on my hand, the glass being held in the other, the vampire's eyes fluttered open in surprise.**

**"How do you…"**

**"Know what you are?" I finished lamely, handing him the glass. He had much control, he didn't even look at my freely bleeding hand, instead scarfing down the glass like a starving man. **

**I suddenly felt a wave of dizzyness sway me, my hand attempting to grip the counter of the sink, failing, falling to the floor. The vampire made no move to help me, but he asked in a slightly worried tone**

**"You shouldn't have taken so much blood from your hand." I swallowed, knowing I would black out soon, knowing I had to trust this strange vampire not to eat me. **

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

I was starting to feel nauseaus, but I whispered the lyrics, my mind forcing them out softly

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I know  
That you're wounded  
You know  
That I'm here to save you  
You know  
I'm always here for you  
I know  
That you'll thank me later"

The last bit I sighed, my eyelids fluttering shut. Yet right before I blacked, a soft, velvet voice murmured

"You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! THANK YOU CITIZENS I got in ONE night… da-dadada… NINE favourite story alerts for this one story! WHOOHOOO! **____** so this will be a looooong chapter, just for you! **_

_**Eddie: lots of music in this story…..**_

_**Me: You got a problem with that?**_

_**Eddie: NO , no, just… saying…..**_

_**ME: You want me to play Michael Jackson, don't you?**_

_**Eddie: Yes….. very much… **_

_**Me: (SIGH) You and your emo pale child molesters….**_

_**Alec:**_

I watched her. Watched her through slitted eyes as I slowly healed. Soon, I could feel my left hand again, it twitched spastically for a moment. I was still thirsty, and it was hard to resist such a pleasant scent in such a small room. Yet somehow, I stopped myself cold as those thoughts crossed.

Why, I thought crossly, why was I getting attached to a creature I had not only a day ago considered as an animal, a source of food? Nourishment?

I nearly jumped, so lost in my thoughts when I heard her voice scream

"NO! NO DON'T GO!" Her eyes closed, I watched in sick fascination as she began to squirm, locked in her mind, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, please don't leave me. Charlie…..HIM!"

She was clawing the linoleum tiles roughly. I suddenly felt like I was intruding, watching her, yet her scream wouldn't leave my head, even as she fell to whimpers, the sound ringing around and around in my mind. _HIM!HIM!HIM! _I clutched my head, grumbling a little. The burn in my throat was killing me, again.

Then a strange thought entered my mind. In here, this girl called home. Yet I was beginning to feel trapped, her scent too strong, her voice too loud.

In your golden cage  
All I feel is strange  
Strange  
In your perfect world  
So strange  
Strange  
I feel so absurd in this life

Those lyrics made my head hurt. This girl, despite the mystery surrounding her, probably had a good life, one I was messing up. I banged my head against the porcelain hard enough to get a crunch.

Hurry up and heal body!

This…did….nothing. And the girl was still crying. With an annoyed sigh, I used my power to enter her dreams.

_**Bella:**_

I dreamed of them that night. Their faces, cold and beautiful. Topaz sets of eyes glittered in the dark as I ran, unseeing through blackness, my screams of "Don't go!" sounded tinny and fake in my ears.

A song played throughout this nightmare, making me howl

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now 

I froze, too much! Much too much! I was losing myself….

*chorus*  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
oh I...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all 

Then, I felt a icy hand touch my shoulder. I turned to see the stranger, the vampire with crimson irises, awkwardly patting my pack, whispering "It's okay, be strong, okay.." He glared at the images swarming my head, with a sharp rebuke, he hissed "BE GONE." Things started to melt away, yet I wasn't sure I wanted them too.

"Edward." I sobbed quietly. The vampire's eyes widened, snapped to my face. "What did you say?" But my dreams were fading, I was waking up. I gripped the boys hand, taking him by surprise.

I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now

*chorus2*  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
oh why...  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything

Right as the dream was coming to an end, I thought I heard him whisper

"It's impossible…"

_**Alec:**_

I came out of that dream with a shudder, gripping the bathtub rails hard. They bent and broke almost instantly. That _girl_. I nearly choked.

That girl is the bloody reason my entire half got fried like no tomorrow.

And here she was, looking after me, just waking up!

I rubbed my eyes. Damn it, this complicated everything.

She was waking up, murmuring vague obscenities as she did, glancing at her watch.

"How'd you do that?" Her question was topped with a glare at me "How'd you get into my dream?"

I didn't respond, instead standing up shakily.

Her eyes flashed. "You have a talent. One that somehow gets to me. How?"

My teeth clenched with an audible clack.

"My ability is to cut off your senses completely child. Something I'm very tempted to do this moment." My growl caused her to flinch, but she pressed on "That doesn't explain the dream, I didn't dream you in there, you just appeared, and you woke me up."

I was beside her in a flash, so close our breathing touched.

"Listen to me," I snarled "What I just did is a secret that I alone knew I had. My powers have been evolving as of late, growing. Aro can't know, and neither can anyone else, got it!"

She gasped at my sudden rage, backing up against the corner of the wall. I didn't mean to frighten, but it couldn't be undone now.

I straitened from my crouch, teeth still bared.

"Let me set you on the correct path, _human_. I thank you for helping me, for your blood. I am NOT your friend. I WILL kill you if necessary. And this, Edward character of yours, is BAD news."

I brushed past her then, my cape still on, flowing behind me. She made a strangled cry

"Wait! W-where are y-you going?" I stopped, taking a deep breath.

"I must hunt. Your blood was good, but you can't keep losing it. I will return. For now, that's a promise.

_**Bella:**_

He was a warrior, I could tell by his prowl as he disappeared with a flash out the window. That made me worry. Coupled with his obvious fear of his ability getting out, I got the prickly sensation this vampire fought on a daily basis, was used and thought like a weapon.

Yet he thought very much independently. I stood, watching the snow cover his already fleeting tracks from the window pane.

I sighed. My head was aching from so much mystery. What had he meant about Edward? Edward was trouble?

The name ripped my chest, but I had to figure this out. This vampire had met Edward, so, what happened?

My breath came out in hard gasps as my imagination took hold. Did this vampire try to kill him? Did he succeed? Was Edward doing something illegal in the vampire world?

The name the vampire had spoken also brought vague memories.

Aro…Aro….. Something about that name brought a chill to my heart.

I couldn't remember, it was too fuzzy.

Sighing, I went to my room, just passing the time, waiting. My keyboard was still there, and I sat with it.

I began to play a tune, soft and miserable.

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there.

Can't wash it all away  
Can't Wish it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't cry it all away

_**Alec:**_

I listened to the voice that echoed from the girls closed window.

"The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual  
Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time

I was shocked to hear her voice, soft, sad, like a delicate mirror of ice, frosted over. I leaned against a tree, hearing silently her plea for someone, someone she loved.

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

I suddenly found a piece of something, rising to my chest, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Sympathy. Respect. My eyes, reflected in a puddle that had frozen over burned with blood from a human, yet reflected a deep, frustration. I wanted, however irrational it was, to help this girl, make her feel better about herself.

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No,no, no ,no.

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away  
I covered my ears finally, I couldn't take it. Yet I knew the lyrics to this song, they rang true in my subconscious.  
(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
(It all away)  
"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."

I sucked in a breath as I heard the muffled piano stop playing from my hiding spot in the trees.

I slid into the snow, burying my head between my knees. I couldn't leave her, she had helped me, and I'd be breaking the rules. The problem, she'd have to be a vampire for Aro to let her live. I wasn't sure how she'd agree to that. Plus, I wasn't even sure I'd stay long enough to make up my mind about this. I needed to think, needed to….. think.

Done! Voila! Hope you all enjoyed! Review, have a good read, and now for some Michael Jackson!1

Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone

Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...

THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Well I'm happy to say that this story is going marvellously well! All I need are reviews! I've gotten story alerts, and fav. Story alerts, but only a single review! I don't really mind yet, but it'd be nice to have some feedback, positive or negative. Thanks to Jenny FOR that single review! You are awesome!

Eddie: I really wish you wouldn't call me that….

ME: You should know by now I like my vampires sunny side up….

Alice: Write story…. NOW!

ME: NO!

A:NOW

M:NO!

A:NOW!

(I'm going to skip ahead, since this goes on for a couple of hours)

Me: Fine.

Bella:

I hadn't even realised it, but I fell asleep with the keys against my forehead.

I didn't dream.

Alec:

I came back just in time to hear the keys suddenly hit a sour note, the girl not lifting her fingers. My feet zoomed to see her asleep, her forehead making all that noise. It was almost comical.

A mirror stood in front of me, and I flinched as I looked at my arm, my leg, then later on lifted up my shirt. Silver scarring was everywhere, not healing, but shimmering. From this day forward, I was an abomination.

With an angry snarl, my fist came around to the glass, connecting, shattering in an explosion of thousands of crystal-like wasps, stinging.

Her name was Bella. I saw that while I stood in the shards panting, on one of her school notebooks.

It was atop her bed, something I never had. With a low whimper, I collapsed onto it, trying not to break something else. I detected her scent everywhere, it was stifling in this room.

And so very faint, there was another scent, of other vampires. It was very brief, but I could smell it on her pillow, around her closet, and the window.

I gripped the comforter, attempting to blank my mind.

This would not help. I had to get back to Jane, my sibling, Aro my mentor.

My fingers brushed past something cold. I stiffened. It was a pistol.

Why? Why did she…..

I spun to her sleeping form, the long sleeves and jeans she wore. I turned to her closet, flung open the doors. All long sleeved, all full length skirts and pants.

I snarled. She couldn't have…..

Gently lifting her up so that she was cradled against my chest, I set her down onto the purple sheets of her bed, pulling up her sleeves.

Scars, hundreds of them, spelling names, dates, times, some just ragged cuts.

I held my breath, the crusting of blood on one, making my flare in my throat tingle. No. Bad Alec.

I shook my head, examining them. The name EDWARD was there a lot, along with BELLA.

They were linked by a broken heart, one on each side of her arm, surrounded by names like ALICE and CARLISLE.

I gritted my teeth. She was suicidal. Great. Her name was Bella. How appropriate, for a human, she was….. pretty.

Short shredded waves of cinnamon hair framed a face as pale as cream. Her eyes were wide and brown, and her form was slender, if a bit too skinny. Yet still I could see that this was just a shadow of what she had been. Dark circles, her eyes didn't gleam even when she was awake, and the scars.

I circled my arms around my waist. What was this….. sick feeling?

I shuddered as I realised. It was sadness. How did it come to this? Come to this in a girl with so much life in her…. Want to throw it all away?

I suddenly saw that changing her would only be a curse. She wanted to die, and the changing would only let her live forever. I couldn't do that to someone. Someone I had to admit I was starting to like, to care about. I swallowed, she was slowly becoming the first friend I had had in a long time.

And I knew I would end up heartbroken, because this just wasn't going to work. With a sigh, I slipped into Bella's mind, figuring she could at least know my name.

Bella:

ALEC. That name entered my thoughts, a hand gripping mine as I coasted in blackness.

The path that I'm walking, I must go alone.

I was jolted by that tune entering with Alec's presence. My mind was responding to him, his cherry eyes meeting mine as he wrapped me into a hesitant hug.

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?

And I for see the dark ahead, if I stay…

"Bella." He whispered. "That's your name, isn't it?" I nodded, swallowing at the thought of how he'd found out.

"Yes. Yours is Alec?" He smiled at me, his white blond hair shining in the blackness.

"Yes. I am a member of a Clan. A very powerful one, Bella. Did this Vampire of yours tell you of the Volturi?" I paled. He had. He had said they were royalty. Wait, how did he know… Edward was close enough to tell me this. The cuts in my arms came to mind. I paled again.

"You had no right." My hiss as I slapped his hand away from my own was echoed by my fury. The song changed.

I watch how the moon sits in the sky  
On a dark night shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give light to the moon  
Assuming the moon's going to owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me  
You do favours and then rapidly  
You just turn around and start asking me about  
Things you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place to feed your greed  
While I find a place to rest

"Bella," He groaned as I crouched away from him in a corner of my mind, covering my ears, willing the voices to go louder, until they howled.

I heard Alec scream something, and I felt something fighting my will, my will to drown him out. It was pushing me, trying to control my world. I fought back tooth and nail, A war between two songs.

I hope you know

Sick of you acting like I owe you this

Nothing to do while I find a place to rest.

I could feel his spirit, begging. I was winning, shoving him out slowly, though he kept pushing back.

"Bella, don't! Please!" Wind cyclones appeared, snapping at him, their heads that of wolves, bears, tigers.

He covered his white face with his hands.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. He flickered, then vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Weeeee!**_

_**Hello! I'm very excited for this chapter! It explains why Alec can get into dear Bella's mind. Hahahahahahahaa!**_

_**Eddie: Well, it's summer! Let's go to the beach!**_

_**Me: You'll sparkle.**_

_**Eddie: Oh. Okay… camping!**_

_**ME: You sparkle.**_

_**Eddie: Fishing?**_

_**Me: Sparkle. **_

_**Eddie: HUNTING?**_

_**ME: If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, NO!**_

_**Alec:**_

I was thrown back into my body with a gasp, Bella up almost before I was.

"Get out." She said politely, standing to hold open her window for her. I stared at her like she was nuts. Her eyes were cold, angry. "Now. Get out before I make you."

"Bella-" I began

"OUT." Her voice was steady, but I saw she was close to breaking down, the tears shining in her eyes.

I felt deflated. Like she was a best friend, who was angry that I had cheated at something. Yet my vampire side, I didn't expect to react.

I didn't realise I was purring sadly, until it was out of my mouth.

Bella's eyes remained remote, but curiosity piqued them.

"You can purr?"

"Yes. Growl, purr, snarl, whimper. We are wild animals, in a way. Bella, please don't make me leave. I-" I stopped to consider for a second, then sighed.

"Okay, I'll leave. Promise me though, you'll stop cutting and try not to kill yourself. Please Bella, I have a heart. I would feel awful if you died and

I was responsible."

She paused, hesitant. Then "Deal." I nodded, then leapt out into the snow, whispering almost inaudibly.

"I'm sorry."

Bella:

After he left, a million questions I wanted to ask him popped into my head, draining my anger. How did he bring such rage out of me? I slid to the floor, but no tears came. I was out.

How could he get into my head? No vampire had ever been able to do that before, it frightened me. Yet, when I had wanted him to get out, I had shoved him away. My will had forced him to keep his distance.

So… had I let him in? Subconsciously? It was the most sensible answer I could think of.

It was torture, I saw it like that. This may be the one person in the world that could've been a true friend besides the Cullens, and again I'd driven him away. Just like Edward, he was gone.

I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink  
I'm so tired, my mind is on the blink  
I wonder should I get up and fix myself a drink  
No,no,no.

I'm so tired I don't know what to do  
I'm so tired my mind is set on you  
I wonder should I call you but I know what you would do

Shut it head. Great, I was talking to myself. I suddenly wished I was somebody else, just for a day. It would make things so much easier to deal with.

I stood, crossed my room to the stairs, passed them, went to the room with a closed door. Charlie's room hadn't been opened since he had died. It was clean, light shone through the faded yellow curtains, it smelled faintly like peppermint.

His bed had not sheets, just a bare mattress. His bookshelf was lined with his favourite reads. Dust coated everything.

I thought it would give me something to do if I went in here, give me strength. I felt nothing, only a hollow guilt. Guilt I was so over.

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh  
I walked over to his photo on his dresser, of me, renée and him at sea world when I was five.  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you

The glass was cracked. I set it down gingerly.  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh

I was so lost in my thoughts, I barely heard the front door slam, and Alec suddenly appeared, hair windblown, crimson irises panicked.

"Hide!" He snarled, pushing me back into Charlie's room just as an earth-shattering crash of glass sounded from the kitchen, followed by a high feminine voice purring

"Oh Bella! Olly, olly oxen Free!"

Alec:

I wandered around in the woods, scenting the air by opening my mouth, tasting the air. Smells of bears, deer and the harsh musky smell of badger assaulted me, making my snap my mouth shut in a grimace. My head was a muddle, That girl had left me feeling numb.

Pain, without love, PAIN I like it rough,

Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

I had always been a bit of a glutton for punishment. I guess it was because I couldn't get hurt very easy with the body of a vampire. So I settled for emotional destruction.

Yet now the scars over my wrists, legs and half of my face hurt every second.

I needed to hunt. Not for thirst, but to get rid of my anger.

I began to sniff, searching for a human that would at least make things interesting.

For I may be friends with one, but I wasn't going soft if I could help it.

As I ran, a scent achingly familiar and nose-burning sweet glimmered past me, followed by nearly inaudible footsteps.

She passed me in a blur of fiery hair.

Victoria. She and I for a moment locked eyes, red against red, then she was gone, speeding in the direction I had just come from.

It took me second to click the pieces together. Then, my body did a full 360 degree pivot.

"NO!"

With a mighty surge, I was on all fours, running faster than I ever had before. I flung my ability out towards the female nomad, and she froze as all her senses were cut off. Yet she was still running? I cursed. She had memorised the layout of the forest, dodging trees by her mentality alone. Still, she had to slowdown. I quickly overtook her, speeding towards Bella's home.

Her door was no match for me, I ran almost through it in my haste to get to her before Victoria.

She was in the locked room, the one she had never shown me, and I had never seen.

"Hide!" I howled as soon as I got a look at her face, wide with shock.

It was too late. Victoria broke through the window, screaming.

"Oh Bella! Olly, olly oxen free!" I zoomed out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I heard Bella's heart speed in panic.

"Wait! Alec!"

I ignored her plea, lunging down the stairs, landing on top of Victoria. I couldn't fight and use my ability. So we were even as we tousled, fangs bared, eyes wild.

"Traitor!" She gasped as I pinned her to the hardwood "I have permission from your leader, remember?"

I snarled, seeing my inner demon reflected in her eyes. Too long I had obeyed Aro.

See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)

We kicked each other at the same time, both flying back, I landing on the kitchen counter-top. Victoria landed on her feet, speeding upstairs suddenly. I cursed, my scars hindered me, I was still in pain. I ran for her, just as Bella's scream ripped me to my senses.

"VICTORIA!" I used my ability to freeze her, but when I got to the room, I was too late.

Bella lay on the floor, gasping, clutching a wound on her neck the shape of teeth marks. Victoria was gazing wildly around, not seeing, not hearing, not feeling.

My entire body shook as I saw that Bella was changing. I. WAS. ANGRY."

I was ripping Victoria apart before I even noticed I was doing it.

It wasn't enough. I released my ability. Victoria's screams of agony died on my hands.

The next hour passed in a blur. I buried Victorias ashes, the setting her on fire part I couldn't remember. It had happened sometime when I had let my demon loose. I remember sitting beside Bella, biting her, forcing venom into her system. I do not remember any blood lust, only a cold feeling of irony liquid leaking down my throat.

I remember her screaming, I remember being unable to use my gift, her mind shutting me out with the shock of everything. I remember gripping her hand, feeling the temperature turning from fire to normal.

And finally, I remember the stupid lyrics playing in my head, as I knew it was all my fault.

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

[Chorus]  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution  
Without knowing why

[Chorus]  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then  
By taking control  
Breaking the will  
Raping the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We' ve never been so many  
And we've never been so alone...

So alone

[Chorus]  
You keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean  
Fail to recognise the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)  
By taking Control (we are)  
Breaking the will (we are, we are)  
Breathing the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (its all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
By taking control.

The end of the chapter! Whew, that was hard to write. I love this song! For those of you who are wondering, I have a grand total of two reviews. C'MON PEOPLE! I mean really! Anyway, the song's called we are by ana johnsson. Wondering about the other songs? Add the question in your REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello…..

Eddie: Who are these clowns?

(gesturing towards kids with forehead protectors.)

Me: MUAHAHAHAH I've sent NARUTO to deal with you!

Eddie: I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

ME:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

(LEAVES REST FOR YOU TO IMAGINE)

Bella:

I was so confused. What had I done to deserve this? The pain was like someone gouging out my eyes, while feeding me liquid thallium, leaving me to writhe and scream and beg for mercy. Victoria was at my neck, crushing it with her intense need for my blood.

Then, she was gone, I was left to the sadistic will of her venom. It seemed like an eternity of raw fury-full fire was shredding me to bits, putting me back together, then not liking it, ripping me apart again. I barely felt it as another pair of jaws clamped on my neck, forcing more of the fire into me. I clawed weakly at the stranger, whimpering blindly. No, please, no!

Why were they increasing my suffering? It seemed like I was pinned to the ground now, I was screaming and screaming until my voice was hoarse.

Eventually, the person let go of my neck, his cold hand against my own. I opened my eyes blindly, to see Alec lying next to me on his back, one hand gripping my own, eyes refusing to look at me. Instead, he stared dazedly at the ceiling, lost in his own torture.

Alec:

When she opened her eyes, I saw out of the corner of my eye a sight that forced me to suppress a shudder. One eye, a crimson as bright as hell itself, the other flickering, brown, orange, brown, red, orange, red.

They were wild, Bella was gone for that split second, replaced with her own devil. My own had put her in this mess. It danced in selfish glee that I would have a friend, but I knew better. She would probably panic, then run from me. Another nomad without a leader.

Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

I shook my head, it would be a miracle for her to even speak to me again.

I broke off my thoughts as her heart suddenly sped forward, her chest rose off the floor, her screams returned anew. I merely curled up into a corner covering my ears.

Then, she opened her eyes, and stared up in captured wonderment.

Bella:

Everything was full of colour! Sounds, so many sounds! I covered my ears, uncovered them to stare at my hands in shock. Snowy white, as pale as paper. I knew what had happened, suddenly. Alec. Dear god, was he okay?

I sat up in a rush, my head whipping around, nostrils flaring instinctively. I saw a small cape-bound bundle wrapped in a corner, his blond hair spiking out like a golden beacon. My vision a hundred times better, I saw flecks of silver in the roots of it, stretching out to a dozen variations of silver and gold.

I leapt up to all fours, approaching him, taking in his scent. My memories were blurred, had he smelled like this before?

Honey, tea leaves and mint, like stepping into a herb shop. It was soothing, I felt my haunches relax slowly as I crept quietly to him.

His head lifted and I caught the faint scent of something irresistably delicious on his breath. My throat went aflame, I swallowed thickly. It must have been my blood.

"Alec?" I stopped at the bell-like peal from my mouth, clutching my throat.

He growled lowly, non-threateningly. Almost a greeting.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." His whisper confused me, he had saved my life!

"Alec, what are you-"

"YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO DIE!" He burst out, "Think about it Bella!" I froze, my chest clenching. I would have to be alone… forever.

Alec:

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.

She stared at me, cherry eyes round with a kind of cold disbelief as she sunk it all in.

I buried my eyes into the folds of my cloak, I couldn't take much more of this. She had to leave, before I said something I knew we'd both regret.

Bella sat next to me, then unexpectedly began to purr in thought.

"Alec," She croaked "You said you lived….. with the Volturi?" I nodded, and she thought again

"And that Aro likes gifted vampires?" I nodded again, this time more slowly. She smiled. "Well, I can block all mental attacks. Can….. Can I come with you?" And then, my un-beating heart jumped.

So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

"Would you?" I asked, delighted for a split second. Then I saw Aro's face leering I my mind.

"Bella, once you join, you'll have to stay though," I cautioned "Aro's very protective of his treasures."

She sighed, wrapping one arm around my shoulders, her skin now comfortable.

"Honestly, where else would I go? I've got nobody to turn to except you. And I've decided he's never coming back." She sighed, and I saw how much pain admitting that brought.

I smiled weakly.

"Oh Bella, you'll love it! The town square, Heidi's gardens, how everything is just Bella, beautiful." She smiled, hugging me.

"Will you teach me Italian?"

"Sì, lo farò, e vi prometto di non lasciano mai lei, bella. Tu sei il mio migliore amico."

She smiled, and whispered "What did you say?"

"That Yes, I will, and I promise to never leave you, Bella. You're my best friend."

"Alec, I think you're one of my best friends too."

Bella:

We left at sundown. Alec padded soundlessly beside me, explaining the rules and customs of vampires.

"You must never challenge Aro, he'll kill you, that's a fact. Other than that, he can become a lot like a father, given time. Feeding period is once every week, Fridays, usually. Once in a while, Aro will have you fight. If he requests this of you, you have to obey. He might phrase it like a question, but it's really an order. I'll teach you how to fight as often as I can. You will probably either be a bodyguard to Aro once given enough training, or part of the warrior squad." I held my breath, the thought of feeding making me balk for a second.

"You mean….. eating people?" I choked.

Alec nodded, like this was normal.

"Yes, it's a bit grizzly at first, but you'll get used to it." His eyes were unfocused and bored as he spoke.

I nodded, slowly.

I wasn't sure, but I thought I could smell something.

It was sweet, irresistably sweet. I had to follow it, the burn in my throat to intense. I leaned into a predatory crouch. Alec paused in his rambling, stepping back a couple of paces with his hands in the air.

"It's all yours Bella, I've eaten already." I sprang like a bullet from a pistol, soundlessly climbing up a tree to get a strategic point.

The smell was calling to me, drawing me like a puppet on strings to its master.

My prey was a couple of hikers. The female had a scent like coffee, the other of oranges. I crouched, my mouth watering.

With a vicious spring, I had their necks bitten and blood drained before

They could even scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I've been busy! Wanna know why? I've been hyperventilating in a corner! Why?

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! Cha!

This is the biggest response I've gotten to a story in a LONG while. I'm glad, and as I keep this up, you guys keep your end of the bargain!

I've figured out the action-packed contusion, so it'd be a real waste if I had to quit.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Eddie in hospital)

Alice: What did you do to him?

Me: Let's just say… it involved a lot of ramen and bbq pork.

Alec:

I ran as quick as I could to catch up. Damn, she was fast. There wasn't even a scream, before I was watching her stand, blood covering her clothes, their sleeves shredded.

She was licking her lips, her eyes redder than wine, crouching in the snow. Her arms were flawless, free of scarring. My venom had healed her, a blessing.

She sniffed as I approached, grinning a little weakly.

"I shouldn't be so calm about this, I should be retching by now." I looked at her in puzzlement.

"Their humans, something I was no more than a day or so ago."

"Three days," I corrected "Bella, its naturel. We are the highest on the food chain, they are prey. It's like eating a cow, or chicken. That…. Just happens to be intelligent."

I began to stumble, I hated this lesson. Yet Bella didn't ask further, merely nodding sullenly.

We walked together for a while, Bella occasionally pausing to test her strength by lifting a tree, disintegrating a rock, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

She began to hum to herself, a tune I knew, vaguely.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..."

I watched as she hooked a foot in a tree branch, pausing to stare at me while she sang out loud. 

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

I knew the next verse, and I hummed it as an argument 

"You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

She grinned as I took her hand, pulling her across the forest at blinding speed. Yet I knew she could see everything, the birds, the leaves smudged in perfection.

I found myself entering her subconcious, her calm opening a doorway to the song.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth."  
My thoughts answered 

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon"  
She finished with a proud glare at me 

"For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind."

I sighed, slipping out of her head, where I gripped her hand.

"Bella, though I'm sure I enjoyed the random music number, I have to admit, I can't really change how vampire-kind thinks generally of themselves and the human race."

"I know." She whispered, turning away "But I wish sometimes I could." I shrugged, smiling.

"On a happier note, let's sing a happier song, out loud this time, so every living thing will flee for its life!" She snorted, but thought for a second.

"Okay, what song?" My grin grew devilish, my ruby eyes glinting.

"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round  
It's the Circle of Life!" I sang at the tops of my lungs, and Bella squealed as I picked her up, only to fling her indestructable body several miles into the air.

She landed on her feet, giggling.

"And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life  
It's The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life!"

Our voices mingled, mixed, as we both made the long journey to Italy. Later, we would take a plane. But for now, It was just me, my friend, and the sun high in the sky.

This chapter was mostly fluff. I like it though! Review, thanks! And Syonara! Oh, and, after this chapter, I'll try to lessen the amount of songs, if that's what you guys want. I realise it can be a bit tedious. Review to tell me wether or not you want less, or for me to keep it the same.


	8. Chapter 8

NANANANANANANANNA

I'm 

Sooooooo No random Cullens today, on with the story! I have decided, LESS lyrics! You gotta problem with that, well… go find another story.

Aro:

Our meeting was interrupted by the slamming open of the metal doors to our courtroom.

Jane, who had been privately mourning the loss of her twin, came running in, declaring excitedly that Alec had returned.

I smiled, disguising my other face, the one that was only happy because Alec was so powerful.

"She's got another vampire with him!" Jane said this last bit a little sourly

"Says, her abilities with a little training could be off the charts."

I cocked my head to the side, interesting. If Alec of all people declared this….

"Bring the new guest at once!" I cried "This is cause for some investigation!"

Bella:

"Are you sure about this Alec? What if they don't like me?"

My friend was leading me to a huge dome-shaped room made of golden rock. Inside, three chairs stood surrounding a table, three people sat in them.

"Relax, you can do this. You're powerful."

His words did little to comfort me as I got an eye-full of Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Pale, paper-thin, their red eyes looked sunken into their heads. Every vampire instinct told me to run.

Yet I was frozen to the spot, pinned down by their gazes.

"Come here young one."

My head ducked down, I took two steps closer, then balked.

Aro closed the distance between us calmly, reaching out to shake my hand.

"May I use a little talent I have?" He asked as he gripped my palm, his skin as light as flour.

"You see, I can read minds, just by touching the persons hand." I hesitated.

"Um, I'm sorry, your, um… majesty, my ability can block out any mental abilities if I so choose. Would you like me to open my mind, or have you try to get past my ability?"

His smile was dazzling white.

"How marvellous! Such a gift! Please, I would like to see the extent of it. How about this? One by one, each mentally gifted guard will attack your mind, your test, Bella dear, is to block as many as you can handle." I nodded, remembering Alec's warning.

It may sound like a question, but it's really an order.

"Great. Here we go!" I felt a tentative push against the locked doors of my mind, but it held with little effort, the bars blocking the ability strong as my will.

"Maron?" Aro demanded softly. Another will added, this time attacking the back doors to my mind. I blocked effectively.

Four more suddenly slammed into my mental blocks, I huffed with the effort it took to stop them.

Finally, Aro cried

"ALEC!"

I could feel his will sliding around my head, slippery as and eel, testing for cracks in my resistance, hesitating as he found one I just couldn't cover up. He slid in, and then everything went black.

Alec:

She went rigid, her eyes rolled back in her head, I was using my power to its fullest, to get inside. With a sharp gasp, she collapsed to the tile, as every single power hit her for the split second they stayed. I winced.

Jane's torture, Aro's mind wandering, Marons forgetfulness, my numbing cold. Everybody pulled out quickly except my sister, who lingered for a split second before drawing away.

Bella lay on her stomach, panting, trying to stand, her arms buckling beneath her. I wanted to help, but her ferocious expression made me think better of it. I would only lose an arm I was rather fond of.

Slowly, slowly, she stood. Then the room went still at what they saw. Chocolate brown eyes, and a thin line of blood streaming down Bella's lip.

For a moment, I saw Felix stiffen, his eyes going dark, the next, I was in front of Bella, snarling loudly.

Alice(first appearance!)

I angrily dialled Edwards number again. His voice message picked up. With an angry hiss, I went back to the vision.

A girl who looked so much like Bella it hurt, her brown hair though was shredded, and her ruby eyes distinctly vampire. Suddenly, the eyes melted into warm, chocolate brown, blood flowed from her lip. And another vampire was at her side in a flash, snarling, keeping the other vampires in line. I knew that scarred face. It was Alec, head of the Volturi guard.

I rocked with one hand shadowing my eyes. I didn't know what this meant. Was Bella human? A vampire? Something in between?

My thoughts broke off with Jazz entering, his eyes topaz from hunting. He smiled at me, but it went away as he saw the glazed look that I was crossing in and out of. He dropped the knapsack he'd been shouldering, over in a second to wrap his arms around me.

My head against his collarbone, I sighed.

"It's getting worse Jasper, she's making choices so erratic, my visions can't cope fast enough."

He didn't speak for a while, distractedly running one pale hand through my hair, his chest strong, yet soft as a pillow.

Finally,

"Ali, I can't say I think going after Bella, if she's in the hands of the Volturi now, is the smartest idea. We don't know, from the way you describe it, she seems at least not to be scared. Perhaps she's there willingly, for some reason?"

"But why?" I whispered, a small whimper "She- she had Charlie, and her friends back home. I'm sure of it, at least, as sure as I can be without checking."

Edward had ordered that, I wanted to kill that rat-brained bloodsucking emo child!

"I'm almost tempted to-"

"Alice." Jasper warned "He asked you not to, keep your word."

With an angry snort, I stopped myself. But this was so confusing.

"Fine. One more nutter vision though, and not only do I check, I leave for Italy."

Jasper's arms tightened around me, but he murmured "Deal. But I'm coming with you, if that happens."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your excitement! I love cliffhangers, it brings out the most impatient people. But I luvs them!

Anyway, on with the writing!

Eddie: What's she doing?

(me carrying bathing suit, diary of Emmet's, a shaver, and six clowns)

Me: Let's just say… Emmet lost a bet.

Bella:

I didn't understand, my vision instantly clouded to a humans, I felt my strength drain. Then, the fire came back, that horrible fire, for just a split second. I screamed, and then I was back to intense hearing, sight that was amazing.

Alec was shaking me, trying to get my muddled thoughts to focus on him.

"Bella!" His voice trembled and I looked at him with wide eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"God, you're okay. Good." He turned then to a vampire that I saw was being restrained by two figures in cloaks, one that looked remarkably like Alec. Twins, I saw. Alec had a twin.

My friend stepped threateningly towards him.

"Felix." He whispered, totally cold an remote. The larger vampire flinched like Alec had just scream cuss words at him.

"I think Aro would like to talk to you." He gestured towards the leader, who wore a cunning expression as he stared at me. It wasn't an unpleasant face, but not especially welcoming either.

"Bella, welcome to the guard. Felix, a month without hunting for you."

I watched in dismay as Felix was dragged away, fixing me a look of such venom that it made my flesh crawl.

"I will not have anarchy in my family." Aro stated firmly, walking over to me, a tranquil smile on his face.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. Now, it seems for whatever reason, if you use your ability too much as a vampire, you get a second of human life. Then you're back to your lovely face now. If you would have it, I would like to just use my ability, to read your past." He lifted his hand, palm spread.

"So, lower you defenses, it's time to see just who you are."

Aro:

I started at the beginning.

She met Edward, their love was twisted, never meant to be. He left her, I could tell he was lying the entire scene, but Bella couldn't. Her love blinded her. The hallucinations, her fathers death, this girl had a lot of hate in her. Yet she also had plenty of loyalty.

Her music love, Alec arriving, burnt to a crisp. I had wondered what had happened to his left side. The suicide.

Alec saving her from Victoria.

When I left her mind, it snapped shut with such force, I knew she had seen me looking at everything.

Her cool look at me as I opened my eyes warned me, even if she didn't herself.

I spoke a word about certain things in her past, and even if she died trying, she would kill me.

I wanted to laugh at this girls determination, but it caught in my throat. It occurred to me with some annoyance that I was wary of this one. Still, her power was outstanding.

"Alec, bring our new soldier to her rooms, if you please."

My soldier nodded, grabbing Bella by the arm. The two walked side by side, and even though Alec was the smaller of the two, the protectiveness in his scent could be tangible. They were very close friends. Not lovers, but it was possible, if things got out of hand.

Then again, maybe, that's just what I wanted.

Alice:

I slammed the book I had been reading onto the table, my anger levels causing my entire family to walk into the room. Carlisle's eyes were creased with worry as I shook.

"I can't take this quietly. Bella's making some serious choices, choices I can't keep up with. She'll get herself killed if this continues!"

Japser went to comfort me, but I surprised him and myself by letting out a scathing hiss.

"I want my friend back. I WANT to make sure she's okay." I felt like crying, Edward was pushing my emotional limits.

Esmé walked towards me gently, her heart-shaped face kind.

"Alice honey, we're all worried to tell the truth, and I think we should at least visit thew Volturi at some point." She looked at Carlisle reassuringly.

"But for now, call Edward. See how he's doing. And forgive him for being so defensive."

I growled, but let Jasper come nearer, finally.

"I'll call him, but he better pick up."

Eddie(Don't call me that!):

My phone buzzed, I tucked myself further into a corner. Again, harsh and insistent.

Alice. I told her to leave me be.

Again with the ringing! With a barely suppressed grumble, I answered.

"What?"

"No hello I see."

I let out a sigh. "Sorry Alice, hello. What is it?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that my friend, your love, is making some very complicated choices."

My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's with the Volturi Edward, and she sometimes shows up as a vampire."

I opened my mouth, closed it. Opened it again.

"WHAT?"

Alec:

"Here, sit for a moment, you look winded." I pushed Bella into a seat in her room, the red leather matching her new black cloak. She did look tired, as if her transformation had been almost too much. With a frown, I saw this could happen every time someone broke into her defenses. If so, maybe she was right, maybe she shouldn't be here.

It was too late to back out though, so I'd just have to take things with a grain of salt, whatever that tasted like.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked her "I'm sure Aro will let you, since you're a fairly new vampire."

She merely turned to look out the window, lost in thought.

"Why?" Her bell-like voice whispered

"Why when that happened, did I feel that venom?" She was talking to herself, but I winced.

The memory of the change was often all that I could handle, if she was going to feel that every time…..

"Don't use your ability if you don't have to." My solution made her look at me as if I was slow.

"Alec, Aro wants me here because of this ability. I think he'll give me missions that I have to use it."

I knew she was right, even though I hated it.

Drawing a deep breath, I smiled.

"All right. BUT since you are now an OFFICIAL member of the guard, I'm going to have to TRAIN you!"

She turned to me with an amused smile.

"Alec, are you using this as an excuse to try and beat the pulp out of me?"

"That depends," I purred

"How good is you physical defence?"

Yay! I like this chapter! Well, adios for now amigos! Next chapter, something BIG happens!

Question, I can go two ways with this story, Bella and Alec could have a romantic angle, or they can just stay really good friends. Your choice, REVIEW TO PUT YOUR OPINION!


	10. Chapter 10

M'kay, romance wins, good job!8 to 1. Sooooooo let the epic (and possibly hilarious) fight for her heart begin!

Drum roll please, EMMET!

(Emmet with shaved head, the words of his journal painted on his back, and in a bikini juggling six clowns)

Emmet: I hate you…

Bella:

I landed with a dull thud onto the mat, my jaw aching from the left hook Alec had just thrown.

"Good job. You're better at falling than yesterday." With a grin, he held out his hand, and I took it gratefully. Except he pulled my up blindingly fast, his fist aiming for my stomach this time. I twisted away, smacking his wrist.

"Goddamn jerk."

He sighed mockingly

"It's a curse that people become defenceless in my presence."

"Yeah right, more like they become defenceless at the sound of your irritating blather."

I leaped from the wall I had balanced on, aiming for his scarred half, his weaker points.

I got a hit for the first time, right in the cheek. He stumbled, but regain his balance, rubbing the spot gingerly.

"And that," He grunted "Was just fighting dirty."

I smiled an impish smile and stared into his crimson eyes.

"A warrior must gain any advantage they can muster. Isn't that what you told me from the beginning of the week?"

"Well, no one can accuse you of being forgetful."

We both lowered our guard then, laughing. He looked so happy, bending over and clutching his side. I had a desire to make him laugh more.

And yet, in the farthest corner, an image only I could see was watching with soft, pained eyes.

He was little more than a flicker now, but my Edward illusion wouldn't leave, always appearing when he would've have been most worried for my safety. He no longer even spoke to me, just watched, waited, and listened.

I felt a small pang. I could see, I was no fool. I really cared about Alec, but my past just wouldn't seem to vanish. It reappeared with a vengeance, sucking me into a complex.

it's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

With a cold shudder, I knew those lyrics would continue to haunt me, possibly for a long eternity.

I realised that Alec was watching me, calling my name.

"Bella, what is it?" I took a deep breath, shook myself.

"Alec, I have to tell you some things, you're my friend, and I want to tell you my past."

I held up my hand, he grasped it, eyes serious.

"Bella, I promise, I'll listen. And then I'll tell you some secrets of my own."

Alec:

"It started with my moving into my stepfathers home." She whispered, tucking a piece of hair shyly back, it starting to grow out again from the shredded appearance.

We sat in the training room, nobody around except us.

"His name was Charlie Swan, a wonderful, caring man who worked with the police force. I was happy. Until I went to school."

Her crimson eyes darkened, and her grip tightened on my hand.

"I met them there. Seven inhumanly pale creatures. I call them this because even then, I found it hard to believe there was nothing different about them. They were called the Cullens, and a certain copper-haired one sat next to me in biology."

I knew who she was talking about, but I didn't interrupt.

"His name was Edward Cullen. He hated me, avoided me, even went so far as to opt out of classes we were in.

I became frustrated, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I caught his family looking at me from the corners of their eyes constantly."

She paused, taking a breath.

"Their eyes were topaz.

When he did return, it was like an alien had kidnapped him and changed his personality. Instantly, he was friendly, charming. And even then I was beginning to fall for him."

I felt something tug at my heart, and I knew what it was. Jealousy. Odd, but I continued to listen to her.

"Then, something happened. I won't tell you what, but Edward got me out of the mess. He told me, what he was. He had no choice, I asked him why he knew where I was. Vampire."

He had broken the secret for love. My mind wandered to that mission, that red haired woman, Victoria. My sister, who had been ignoring me lately.

"After that, I met his coven, they did not drink human blood. Animal blood, their joke being vegetarians."

My first thought was that young vampire Aro had taken to. That one with blond hair. I knew his name suddenly.

"Carlisle was the leader. He was so nice, I thought him almost a second father. Esmé, his mate, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and then just Edward. We were happy, even though a nomad coven attacked me once. Edward killed the male, so Victoria wanted revenge."

With an intake of breath, I relaxed. Pieces I had been missing started coming into focus, slowly.

"He left you." I murmured. She didn't even flinch, I wasn't sure she had even heard me, her eyes were far away.

"Yes." Her sigh held a horrible, resigned pain.

"He said he didn't love me any more, but lately, I've found I'm able to read people better. My ability is starting to help with that, especially if they've been in my mind already."

She turned to me

"I knew, for instance, you knew already something about Edward you weren't telling me, but now, I suspect it has something to do with your side being burned. Charlie died. I was responsible, but it was an accident. We collided, almost. Me on a bike, and Charlie in his car, he swerved to save me, right into a tree."

My head bobbed once, sadly, and she sighed, a forced smile appeared.

"So, your secret then, what is it?"

Bella:

"Come with me for a walk," He suggested, tugging me up to my feet. I followed wordlessly, I had learned Alec thought better when he was moving.

We went into the empty halls of the Volturi castle, the stained glass windows shining rainbows at us. My skin sparkled, something I hadn't noticed until now.

"Yes, I had met Edward before I had met you. It was my," He swallowed

"My mission to protect Victoria from him, considering she managed to convince Aro that killing you was more just than protecting the one you love. Edward appeared on the way."

He seemed to opt out of saying something, then continued.

"He loves you Bella, he was defending you when he did what he did. I couldn't get out of the way, and Jane was too dangerous. He flew something covered in gasoline at my sibling after he had lit it on fire, and I just reacted."

I gripped his hand, angry. Edward had obviously changed, he wouldn't do that, would he? I remembered him telling me he would do what it takes to make me safe, and I knew he would.

Still, both Alec and Edward needing their heads examined.

"You're an idiot." I told him, but a small smile was on my face

"Jane hates you, why?"

He turned to me, crimson eyes grim.

"Because she's my sibling, and even if she hates me, I can't help but love her."

My breath caught, the torment in his voice was obvious.

"Alec, you're a nut, but I know how you feel. It was like that for me, with a cousin I had. She hated my guts, but when she almost drowned, I saved her."

His smile was like a breath of spring.

"I fell off a cliff, wandered in pain for hours. Until, until I found your house."

I swallowed thickly.

"You stopped me from killing myself." I whispered, and his head snapped up.

"I had the gun to my head and everything. Then your knock came just as I was about to squeeze the trigger."

My arms winded around him then, a bone-crushing hug he deserved taking both our breaths away.

"Thank you."

"For stopping you?"

"For everything."

Alice:

They stared at each other, one with eyes of hatred, the other with a sick sadness. Bella and Edward, circling each other in a fierce battle. Her snarls rang out as she attacked, locking her teeth onto his shoulder. Edward wouldn't fight back, her Volturi cloak covered the carnage from my eyes.

It melted away, now it showed Bella, crying over a nameless figure, the sobs ringing out. There, there were TEARS streaming from her cherry eyes, and she choked out a name I couldn't hear, over and over again.

Then, there was her facing a mirror, eyes wide as she and her reflection touched.

The vision was gone. I clutched my head, it was spinning faster than a top.

"Something's happening." I whispered to Jasper

"And I have to stop it, or somebody will die." His nostrils flared in surprise, eyes shimmering in shock.

"To think, one girl could cause so much chaos…"

I shook my head sadly.

"Bella certainly has a passion for danger." My eyes darkened.

"I'm going to get Edward, we should visit the Volturi."

The end! For NOW! MUAHAAHA what could all this mean? You guess even part of it, and a virtual cookie goes to you!


	11. Chapter 11

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Hello! So, as you may have heard, SPAIN of all teams won the soccer match! (eyes darken, turn to sharpen a chainsaw)

Well, good for you guys! No hard feelings! Now, For a random scene where everyone talks in different languages! Guess the language, you get….. ABSOLOUTELY NOTHING! BUT it's fun.

Eddie: takatifu jibini! I am kuzungumza lugha, sijawahi kujifunza kabla!

Alice: Mybe, tkun qed titkellem fl-ilsna?

Emmet: nah, Eddie không phải là Christian đủ cho điều đó.

Eddie: Oh, nu! Este autorul poveste! Ea ne obligă să vorbesc limbi ciudat!

Emmet: Cool! Rose możesz mówić w jidysz?

ME: Yup!

Rose: איך וועט טייטן איר אַלע!

Bella:

Aro's voice crackled on the intercom in the middle of the night, his voice decidedly acidic with fake glee.

"Bella! Bella dear, I've got a mission for you!"

I choked back the spit of disgust I felt in my throat. What a narcissist.

My hands fingered the cloak I wore now near always, its silk soft fabric thick and strong. Clasped in the center, the Volturi crest, a rose caught between two clashed swords, seemed vaguely ominous.

Shrugging into the hidden fire-proof vest I had been provided prooved harder than at first glance, and after a few hours of struggle, I succeeded.

Gliding down the stairs, my leaders stood to meet me as I opened the polished gold doors.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and to my surprise their wives nodded their heads as I bowed low before them.

"Bella, we have a job for you." Aro's tone was unusually calm as he spoke, wrapping one arm around his mate.

"My dear wife Sulpicia is planning to visit an old friend of hers. Unfortunatly, the Volturi has been getting multiple threats as of late. You are to escort and protect her like she is your sister Bella. Do not fail me, or there will be blood."

I swallowed thickly. This was the first real top rank mission I had ever done. If I failed, I might as well kill myself. Aro would murder me if I didn't.

"Yes sir." I muttered, turning to the tall, silver-blond vampire with paper-thin skin.

Her gaze was as cold as her counter half, but she at least didn't seem to even try to seem happy like Aro. By their stiff postures, I could almost assume the two barely knew each other.

I followed her as she walked out of the room, her blue skirts trailing behind her delicately like a flower.

Alec:

Why was I doing this? I asked myself this even as I crept stealthily into a sleek jaguar car, gripping the handle as I backed out, following the scent from my open window that had driven earlier.

Strawberries and flowers and pears and apples. Mingled with the thick scent of an ancient tide and the salt of sand.

Sulpicia.

Yet there was something else, a sharp tang, faint but there, on the edges. I had smelt this stench before, but I couldn't identify where. With a snarl, my nose wrinkled. I knew I didn't especially like this being, but I didn't recall why.

My eyes narrowed to slits.

The scent went in the same direction I did, where Bella and Aro's mate were heading.

Something was very wrong.

Alice:

"Would you slow down?" I grumbled, tugging Edward's hand on the steering wheel, his eyes blazing entirely too hopeful for my liking.

"She's not the same Bella, can't you see?"

I flung a vision in his mind, one of Bella effectively dismembering a training dummy, then proceeding to set it on fire. He winced.

"I want to protect her Edward, but I doubt she harbours exactly kind feeling towards us any more. Edward, you have to see my reasoning!"

He gunned the engine in reply.

Just then, a scent that was so familiar it tore at my heart wafted outside.

Bella.

Edward went to full speed.


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO!**

**Sooooo first off, winner of contest goes to VampFang… Congrats!**

**Languages were:**

**swahili**  
**maltese**  
**vietnamese**  
**romanian**  
**polish**  
**hebrew**

**Good for you! Soooooooo On with the story!**

**Bella:**

I caught the scent as I escorted Sulpicia outside. We were just outside a little village in Africa when the sweet smell caught me on guard. Alec, that idiot! He was going to get me in hot water!

The queen's pale eyebrows rose, she too recognised the smell. If I could have, I would have blushed then.

"Go to him." Her voice was like ice "Tell him to leave, but no more. I can defend myself for five moments."

She tilted my head as I bowed low, murmuring breathless thanks.

"Child. I see something in you. Something that could turn either truly dark or truly light." She paused, crimson eyes flickering in doubt for a moment, then clearing.

"My ability shows me this, but it also shows me one more thing." Her face was suddenly inches from mine, breathing hot on my nose

"When the time comes, listen to BOTH your hearts."

**Alec:**

The wind whistling in my hair was loud in the silence as I ran, now following both Bella and the new scent. The strange smell had gone on foot, leaving their volvo hidden to human eye in the forest. The ground was now baked dry, hot and thick on my neck and cheeks, the wind howled. It kicked up dust and debris, getting in my eyes.

I swallowed a mouthful of grit. It was messing with the scent, damn it!

Stopping to spit out sand and clear my nose, I almost was run over by a bear hug from Bella.

"You moron!" She laughed, crushing my ribs as I wrapped my own arms around her thick cape

"Your bright idea to track me nearly cost me my head from Sulpicia!"

"That would be the lady Sulpicia to us commoners." I said mock-sternly, laughing despite myself.

She sighed dramatically.

"Alas, she won't forgive me easily for this. I best be on my way!"

She turned to return to her post, when a voice snarled from the brush suddenly.

"Bella! Watch OUT!"

Then I was pinned to the ground by a snarling, angry Edward.

Edward…

Then I remembered the scent!

**Bella:**

I reacted almost instantly.

"NO!" I howled, lunging for the vampire who tried to hurt my friend and mate.

My muscles shoved the intruder off, now we tucked and rolled, snarls breaking out from the both of us. Yet where mine were of anger, his sounded of surprise.

"Keep Your hands OFF him!"

"Bella, it's me!" His velvet voice rang, a distant memory of something. I didn't care, I had him pinned.

"I don't know you!" He struggled weakly on the floor underneath me, his copper hair windblown.

I knew him… somewhere.

"YOUR NAME!" I barked, listening around me. There were others, Alec needed help soon, though he was already into two of their minds.

"Edward, Edward Cullen! Bella, please listen!" I froze at that name, connecting the pieces.

Then, I leaped off him, so we were now circling each other in a war-like dance.

"Edward…." I hissed the name.

"You IDIOT!"

**Alice:**

I saw the vision, even as my own sight dimmed by the blond-haired vampire.

It was coming true, Bella and Edward, locked circling each other, one with eyes aflame, the other just an empty sadness.

**Okay, that's the End! Hope you Enjoyed! Sry it took so long! **


End file.
